Le Schtroumpf et le Gigolo : petits os entre amis
by Washington-Jones
Summary: Les aventures de Timothy McGee et Anthony DiNozzo


**Et voici un petit OS McNozzo (premier d'une série) écrit en collaboration avec ma Bleusaille AnkouBZH ! **

**Merci ma Bleue ! **

* * *

Malgré l'heure tardive, McGee pianotait toujours sur son clavier dans l'Open Space quasiment vide certes, même pas complètement déserté. Ainsi, un certain agent très spécial s'entraînait à développer ses capacités d'avancée furtive à la Gibbs. Donc, quand Tony DiNozzo surgit de sous le bureau de son collègue après avoir rampé depuis l'escalier qui menait au MTAC jusqu'à sa cible, cela n'avait rien de vraiment surprenant pour l'Univers, Bert, ou le Panthéon des Divinités de la Caféine.

Comme l'agent spécial l'avait espéré, son collègue fit un bond de deux mètres sur sa chaise. Tony pouffa de rire comme un gamin en voyant la tête de son cher Bleu. Ce dernier, exaspéré, prit son gobelet de café presque vide et le renversa "malencontreusement" sur le costume Armani de l'italien.

"SALE TRAITREUH ! T'AS RUINE UN MOIS DE SALAIRE !"

Tony fit mine de sangloter en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

"Et dire que j'avais une surprise pour toi !"  
"Une autre farce digne d'un DiNozzo? C'est ça?" Fit Tim sans même lever les yeux de son écran.

Frustré, Tony retira la veste de son costume en ronchonnant.

"Si tu ne veux pas fêter ton anniversaire, c'est pas grave."

"Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire Tony. Je croyais que tu avais lu mon dossier."  
"Je parlais de ton anniversaire en temps que Roi des elfes McGee ! Ca fait 4 ans que tu es en tête du score de ton jeu !"

Tony soupira, déçu.

"Et dire que je pensais t'emmener aux Arcades..."

McGee arqua un sourcil.

" Comment tu sais ça toi? Et puis... Toi... Et moi aux Arcades? Tu es fou? Le ciel t'es tombé sur la tête?"

L'italien fit une moue amusée.

"J'ai mes sources... Et oui, je sais jouer à Pacman, Tetris et Felix Fix Jr ! Et je me débrouille sur d'autres jeux."

L'informaticien rigola.

"Ça marche, je suis partant, ce n'est pas tous les jours que je peux te voir t'énerver devant un jeux."

Tony lui asséna une tape sur l'épaule.

"Voilààà ! Je préfére ça ! Prend ton manteau, on y va !"

Les deux collègues partirent donc pour les Arcades, presque vide en milieu de semaine. McGee laissa l'italien visiter les lieux, à la recherche d'une potentielle petite amie. 20 minutes plus tard il le retrouva dépité, deux bières à la main.

"Pff... elles ne cherchent que des gameurs. Ces filles manquent de goût, je t'assure ! Avec un charisme comme le mien et une peau douce comme la tienne... on devrait trouver !"

Il tendit une boisson à McGee.

"Etanche ta soif mon ami."  
"Merci. Mais je ne suis pas là pour les filles Tony. Bon, prêts pour un jeu 1 contre 1 ?"

"Oh oui ! Un vieux jeu ! Ce sera plus drôle !"

"Un vieux jeu? Tu ne veux pas qu'on fasse une course de voiture non plus?" Répliqua McGee, préférant les tout derniers jeux de guerre.

"Bah, c'est pas comme sil y avait des jeux de simulation de combat ou je pourrais te botter les fesses..."

" Moui, tu as raison, faisons un vieux jeu où j'ai plus de chance de te battre!"

"Heyyyy! C'est pas justeuh !"

"Si c'est juste! C'est pour compenser le nombre de fois où tu m'as battu aux entraînements de combats rapproché!"

"Oui mais après, tu iras te vanter auprès d'Abby..."

"Ah par ce que toi tu ne te vantes pas auprès de Ziva?"

"Non, je me vante auprès de Jimmy !"

"Encore mieux! Bon, on joue ou on continue de se chamailler comme des enfants?"

"On peut pas faire les deux ?"

Tony tira la langue avant de mettre une pièce dans la machine.

McGee leva les yeux au ciel, désespéré par les enfantillages de son ami. Néanmoins, il prit l'une des manettes, prêt à jouer.

Amusé, Tony mit un coup de coude à Tim, puis démarra la partie.

"MOUAHAHAH ! T'as le Bleu ! XD"  
"Ahah, très drôle! Fais attention, tu es sur le point de perdre!"

Tony utilisa alors la célèbrissime (et parfois efficace) tactique du "je-clique-partout-nimporte-comment-on-verra-bien- naaa-euh!".

Tim appuya sur un seul bouton et mit fin à la partie.

"Perdu Tony! Tu payes une autre tournée?"  
"Mouais... mais c'est vraiment parce que c'est toi hein !"

"Je te laisserais gagner la prochaine partie si tu veux!"

"Et si tu m'apprenais plutôt à jouer, hein McMalin ?"

"Si tu es bien concentré, peut être."

"Je serai sage ! ET adorable ! Et Sympathique !"

"Mouais... Pas de surnom stupide non plus?"

"Tim..."

"Oui? Tu peux y arriver DiNozzo."

"Bien sûr que je peux !"

"Et bien dans ce cas c'est parfait!"

Tony afficha son plus beau sourire, enchanté que McGee accepte.

"Bon, alors, tu prends la manette, le bouton du bas, c'est pour les actions simples, celui du haut, les bonus. Ça va pour l'instant?"

"Oui, je te suis. Haut pour les actions simples, Bas pour les bonus !"

"Exactement... PAS!"

Tim slap Tony.

"Tu n'as rien suivi! C'est l'inverse!"  
"Mais j'essaie !"

"Mais oui, je te crois..."

Tim soupire, désespéré.  
Les yeux plissés en signe d'intense concentration, Tony observait la manette, mimant d'un mouvement de la main les instructions de McGee, pour être certain de ne pas faire d'erreur.

"DiNozzo, qui te dis que ce que je fais est bon?"

"Hein ? Mais, tu es en train de m'expliquer comment on joue !"

McGee soupire une nouvelle fois.

"Et si mes explications étaient fausses? Tu es un si mauvais agent que ça pour ne pas vérifier?"

Tony piffa.

"Tu dis juste ça parce que tu as peur que je te batte !"

"Ah tu crois?"

Tim met une nouvelle pièce dans la machine.

"On va voir ça, c'est parti!"

Bien entendu, la partie à peine démarrée, Tony perdit le sens des commandes.

"C'est quel bouton déjà pour esquiver ?"

"A droite Tony! Ou utilise rapidement ton joystick!"

Tony cliqua à droite, parce qu'il n'était plus tout à fait certain du fait que le joystick soit la manette.

"Ahah ! J'ai esquivé un coup! T'as vu Tim ? J'ai esquivé ! MOUAHAHA, J'suis trop fort !"

"Restes concentré DiNozzo!"

Tony acquiesça et pressa sur le bouton de gauche, présumant que cela ferait une attaque.  
McGee resta bouche bée. Tony venait de réussir à rattraper tout son retard.

Et bien sûr, Tony n'avait même pas compris ce qui venait de se passer.

"McGee, c'était bien ou pas ça ? Parce que je ne comprends pas les inscriptions en japonais sur le jeu..."

McGee vit là une occasion en or de perturber son collègue.

"Euh non Tony, tu viens de faire une sacrée bourde..."

"J'ai cassé le jeu ?"

Paniqué, Tony se mit à cliquer partout en même temps. En simple : droite-gauche-droite-gauche et remuage intensif du joystick.

"Non tu n'as rien cassé, enfin... Pour l'instant vu comment tu traites le joystick!"

"Alors c'est CA le joystick ? Haaaaaaaaaaan !"

Tony relâcha légèrement son emprise sur le pauvre joystick pour s'acharner sur les boutons.

"Mon Dieu que tu es exaspérant!"

"Mais Tim, j'y peux rien si c'est compliqué !"

"Bien moins compliqué qu'un match de boxe!"

"Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai fait une fac de sport ?"

"Et alors? Tu n'as jamais joué aux jeux vidéos de toute ta vie?"

"A par Pacman et Tetris sur mon téléphone, non."

"Tu es vraiment "vieux jeu" ma parole!"

"Bon jeu de mots Timmy. Mais quand j'étais petit, je ne savais même pas que ça existais alors que toi, je suis certain que tu y étais déjà accro !"

"A vrai dire j'avais 11 ans."

"Ah ouais ? Moins précoce que je croyais, mais ça reste tout de même jeune, non ?"

"Légèrement oui."

"Donc, c'est tes quatre ans de règne de Roi des Elfes, mais ça fait des décennies que tu te préparais à monter sur le trône !"  
"Si tu veux, on peut dire ça comme ça."

Tony ébouriffa affectueusement Timothy.

Tim fait mine de fuir.

"Bon, on reste ici toute la nuit?"

"Bah c'est comme tu veux !"  
"C'est surtout si toi tu tiens tant à perdre!"

"Tim... je t'ai emmené ici. A ton avis ?"  
"Bien, alors c'est moi qui choisi le prochain jeu!"

Tony poussa un cri de triomphe avant d'exécuter une danse de la victoire.


End file.
